narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chieko Akimichi
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Food Critic | previous occupation = | team = Ino–Shika–Chō | previous team = | partner = Junshi Nara Kiyoshi Yamanaka | previous partner = | family = (Father) | rank = | classification = Chakra Mutant | reg = 23421 | academy = 10 | chunin = 15 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Paint Brush }} is the daughter of the current head of the , and is slated to become the seventeenth head after her father’s time has come to a stop; however he is not expected to give in any time soon. Unlike her father, Chieko was born with prodigious confidence which further strengthened the intensity of her own fighting spirit. As a result, she was always a naturally motivated and determined person who set goals for herself and worked extremely hard to achieve them. Among the villagers of Konohagakure, Chieko has been given the epithets of the and , both being that she is often considered a true Akimichi Clan member, both for her extremely enormous appetite, which is considered huge even for Akimichi Clan Members and her unique beauty. Chieko, being an Akimichi, is apart of the Ino-Shika-Cho group alongside her teammates Junshi Nara and Kiyoshi Yamanaka. While at first, the group's chemistry was a bit off and undeveloped, their relationship has strengthened over time, to the point where they feel absolutely connected with one another. Due to this relationship that these three shinobi hold with one another, especially Junshi and Kiyoshi, their team chemistry is amazing and they are able to develop schemes and plans without even communicating. According to several high ranking officers of the Leaf, this Ino-Shika-Cho squad possesses the potential to be the best combined squad in the history of the Leaf. Chieko is merely a Chūnin level shinobi officially, but her skills would suggest otherwise. While she is one without the normal intelligence for her age, Chieko's battle prowess is noted as quite dangerous. For this very reason, she is being looked upon by the Daimyo himself for his elite, protective squad. Until that day where she is finally chosen, Chieko continues her life as a teammate and as a best friend to Junshi and Kiyoshi. Appearance Chieko is a fairy tall, fair-skinned woman with blue eyes and long, wavy orange hair. Her hair extends a few inches below her shoulders and onto the middle portion of her back, as she finds that to be a comfortable length for her own hair. It is also noted that Chieko possesses a small beauty mark which is located under the right side of her mouth. Normally, Chieko typically holds a very happy and excited look upon her visage. Because of this expression, many instantly judge her as a very happy and humorous person, which normally explains her disposition on most occasions. While only the age of sixteen, Chieko's outward appearance is rather developed, causing her to appear a few years older than what she actually is. Although she appears older than her age would suggest, Chieko's skin is absolutely flawless. More notable than her skin is actually her curvaceous features, with her most distinctive feature being her very large breast and her big bottom. These physical traits, all together, is the reason that Chieko is considered a very beautiful, young woman and why she is said to rival in both strength and beauty. A woman of creativity, Chieko personally designs her own outfits as she believes that the normal attire of a shinobi is too simple for her. Normally, Chieko wears a black kimono with a white undergarment underneath along with a white belt. In addition to this, she wears flat, light brown sandals. To put the finishing touches upon her outfit, Chieko will wear a thing, golden necklace which is tucked between her breast and a pink scarf around her shoulders. Personality By those who know Chieko on a deep level, they often describe Chieko as a very jovial and pleasant person who does nothing, but spreads happiness and attempts to unlock the good in everyone's hearts. She often loves meeting new people, eating tons of new and uncommon foods. However, Chieko's favorite thing to do is help those in need, which she does without hesitation. Without a doubt, this has resulted in Chieko getting tons of praise, however she has received her own fair share of criticism. Due to her idealistic nature, Chieko is often seen as an incapable heiress to the Akimichi Clan, as most of the members of the Clan are concerned with her ability to properly judge and assess a situation. Due to this, Chieko is often called naive and gullible by her fellow clansmen and even her own father. Thus, Chieko's position as the head of the clan is rumored to have been given to her younger brother, though this is only a rumor. In truth, while she does possess a fighting spirit, Chieko is extremely uninterested in becoming the head of the Akimichi Clan. According to herself, the position requires making extremely rash and difficult decisions, which she herself has admitted that she could never make, because of her inability to treat others in a rude manner. Nindō Relationships Chōji Akimichi Chōji's Mother Chōza Akimichi Junshi Nara Kiyoshi Yamanaka Background Before the War After the War Natural Skills Mutation Cause Effect Healing Factor Enhanced Stamina Abilities Paint Techniques Stats Equipment Quotes "Hm? I like paint! Tee-hee!" (Chieko to Kiyoshi) "Oh, I don't like that other stuff. All I want to do is paint and eat! Oh, speaking of that, I'm very hungry. Who wants a hamburger? Paint taste nice, right?" Trivia